The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant botanically known as Thuja plicata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘4EVER’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2002 in a cultivated area of Steensel, The Netherlands. ‘4EVER’ was discovered as a single plant growing within a population of plants of Thuja plicata ‘Martin’ (not patented). The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘4EVER’ first occurred in 2002 in Steensel, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.